


Castle of frost and ice

by Jackpotgirl1



Series: Pieces of us [2]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackpotgirl1/pseuds/Jackpotgirl1
Summary: Eddy, alone, in his caste of frost and ice.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Pieces of us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672330
Kudos: 3





	Castle of frost and ice

**Author's Note:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

Eddy being the prince he is, living in his castle of frost and ice.

Reminiscing the time when the whole city was well and alive before his powers went haywire.

He can't even spare his loved one. Even how much he struggled, he can't, he can't.  
He can't.

So he chose to live in solitude.

In the castle of frost and ice, along with the memories.

Only the memories.

×××

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the vid so fitting haha:3
> 
> Media prompt #4 of @2set.writtingprompts on ig


End file.
